


Daddy's here, baby boy

by thosefuckingangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefuckingangels/pseuds/thosefuckingangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John said it would be a simple hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's here, baby boy

John said it would be a simple hunt, just a shapeshifter, they can deal with it by the end of the night so they could swing by Pastor Jim the next day to find out what new lead he had on the thing that killed Mom. Dean of course agreed and made John promise they would stop at the diner to get some pie for the drive to Minnesota.

He never imagined it would turn out like this; the thing jumped out of nowhere and got hold of John’s gun, holding it to his head demanding that Dean dropped his weapon or he will blow John’s brains out while he watches. Dean swallowed hard, murmuring under his breath “let him go, or i swear to god..”, but when the son of a bitch cocked the gun, Dean instantly dropped his blade and kicked it over. He took a step back, keeping his gaze on his father and cursing himself for not being careful enough, for letting the shapeshifter jumping on John and putting him in danger. He wanted to do something, make a move but his fear kept him immobile. He can’t lose Dad, not after everything -

When the shifter reached down for the blade, John gripped his arm with a sudden move, trying to get the gun back. When Dean heard the first gunshot, he shut his eyes, thinking that’s it, it’s over, Dad is dead. He couldn’t look, couldn’t bring himself to see John lying on the ground lifeless with a bullet in his head. The gun was fired again, and Dean finally opened his eyes. It took a second to register what happened; John was able to overpower the shifter and get hold of the gun, shooting a silver bullet through the son of a bitch’s heart. 

Dean still couldn’t move, even when Dad approached him with a smile on his face. The thought of losing him shook Dean to his core. He knew it’s a possibility, it always was - hunting is dangerous, they were risking their lives each time they went after whatever monster was there for the week. But this was different; he never saw a gun held to Dad’s head. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes but blinked them away when John wrapped an arm around his shoulder, nudging him a little so they can get back to the car. His knees were still weak and if he was sure he would trip and fall over if Dad’s arm wasn’t there to support him. 

He didn’t say anything on the way back to the motel. John kept asking if he was okay, but Dean just nodded and didn’t say a single word. He figured Dad would blame it on tiredness and forget about it by the morning. When they finally got back to the motel room, Dean dropped his bag on his bed and got two guns out, putting them on the bedside while John salted the door and the windows.

“Go get a shower then go to bed, tomorrow’s gonna be a long drive.” John said as he turned around, throwing his leather jacket on the chair. Normally Dean wouldn’t have said anything other than ‘yes sir’ but now he just frowned, his gaze dropping to the floor. That’s it? That’s all Dad had to say? 

“You nearly got killed.” Dean muttered quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“I said,” Dean hesitated for a second, he didn’t want to start a fight but he was too angry and too shaken up by what happened to just let it go. “I said you nearly got killed.”

John smiled, “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Don’t worry about you?” Dean raised his voice, stepping closer to his father. “You’re all i have! I lost mom, i lost Sam, i can’t lose you too!”

John shook his head and pulled his son into a hug, closing the distance between them. “You won’t lose me, Dean. I’m here, it’s all right.”

Dean wrapped his arms around John’s shoulder, burying his face into his father’s neck as the tears started streaming down his cheek. “I don’t know what i would do without you. I can’t -“

“Shh, it’s all right. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” John soothed him, drawing back just enough to cup Dean’s face and wipe the tears off with his thumb. Dean leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment before pulling John closer and pressed his lips against his father’s. “Promise me. Please, daddy, promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“I promise. It’s going to be okay. Daddy’s here, baby boy. I’ll always take care of you, i promise.”

Dean nodded with a smile, his gaze fixed on John as his father pulled him into another kiss. He missed this. Sure, they had sex quite a lot but what Dean loved the most was when it was tender kisses and gentle touches like this. He would never complain of course, he had no reason to. He loved John, loved every single moment when Dad touched him. He felt loved, wanted - everything he ever wanted to be. 

John’s hand wandered down to Dean’s waist and he began to slowly guide his son against the wall, their lips still pressed together. Dean let out a soft moan as his back hit the wall, and that was enough for John to move his hands to unbutton Dean’s jeans and pull the zipper down. He drew back long enough to pull Dean’s shirt off, soon followed by his own and yanked his son’s jeans down. Dean was already half-hard, grinding against John and gasping. “P-Please -“

“I know, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” John said in a low voice and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, stroking it gently. He picked up a faster pace when Dean’s hips started moving and let his head fall back against John’s chest with a groan, thrusting into his father’s hand as John continued stroking and twisting on his shaft. It didn’t take long before Dean was gasping and moaning, his hips jerking when John’s free hand was massaging his balls.

“Daddy, please, i need to…” Dean muttered, ”God, daddy please, can i come?” 

“Come for me, baby boy. Come for daddy.”

That’s all it took for Dean to let go, shooting his load all over his father’s hand and chest. 

Later on Dean made sure John won’t forget the promise he made. He made him promise it over and over again both times they fucked that night. 

When John left, just took off without a note or a voicemail Dean searched for him for a whole week before driving to Stanford. He thought about maybe a monster got Dad. Maybe he put Dad in danger again. Maybe Dad took off because Dean made him mad. He made Dad break his promise. This was all his fault. He let Dad go missing.

Three years later when there’s only two weeks left of his contract, Dean still hoped that Dad would save him again. Just one last time. Then again, maybe he did deserve to go to Hell. He let Dad down. He let Dad die. _But that’s what you do, don’t you, Dean? You let down the people you love._


End file.
